Arthur and His Men
by DementedViper
Summary: SLASH. Family Fluff. slight spoiler for To Kill A King. Arthur is training his men whilst Alia and merlin watch. AM SLASH Dont like Dont read


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Merlin it all belongs to the BBC all I own is the twisted plot XD

**A/N:** This fic was inspired by my **I Want Santa In His Chambers**,** Hop On Mister Easter Bunny**,** Mother Nature Bless Us This Year**, **You make a good fairy, sire**,** Humpty Dumpty**, **Arthur, Merlin and Little Bo Peep!?**,** Merlin and Arthurs little mouse **and** Alia and the Star Light**

Fics. You do not have to read them first but it might be a good idea lol. You know for amusement sake.

**Warnings: **Slash some humour...uh that is about all I think.

**

* * *

**

Arthur and His Men

**Oh, the grand old Duke of York he had ten thousand men**

Alia giggled as she sat in Merlin's lap drawing as her daddy Arthur ordered his knights around on the hill something about standina or something.

"Having fun?" she turned and looked at Merlin nodding.

"Watching daddy is funny"

"Is it?"

"Uh huh"

"Well I don't think the Knights see it as funny. They are building up their stamina so they can fight longer and harder."

**  
He marched them up to the top of the hill**

Merlin smiled watching Arthur run alongside the knights as they ran up the hill. It was nice to just sit with Alia watching them. He knew that when he was finished Arthur would come and see them, make sure they were happy, lift Alia up and make her giggle. Then they would walk back with enough space between them for Master and Servant and have to resist temptation to link fingers. He was becoming a real dad to Alia and, Merlin thought, that meant he would be an even better king. He just hoped he would not forget them.

**  
and he marched them down again.**

Arthur smiled as they ran back down the hill. Merlin and alia were talking and Merlin had that stupid grin on his face. Alia looked back at him and grinned happily. She jumped up and ran over meeting him at the bottom. She took his hand and he laughed running back up with her going slower for her little legs watching the knights ahead of him.

"What are you doing?"

"Wunning wi'f you" she giggled "its fun"

"Is it?" she nodded and tripped making him chuckle picking her up and ran faster and she giggled

"Arthur do not drop her!" looking back he saw Merlin on his feet looking worried.

**  
When they were up, they were up**

When they got to the top, Arthur stopped panting and turned around looking over the hill. He laughed joyously spinning around with Alia giggling. Everything was perfect. The view, Alia, Merlin and just everything.

**  
and when they were down, they were down**

Merlin chuckled watching Arthur spin with Alia as the knights took a breather. Arthur was happy which was better than last week when he had found out about the plot to kill Uther. It had been a rather hard week for them both and Alia had tried her best to cheer them up. Their upset mood seemed to have been contagious because after the 2nd day she sulked and moped until she showed her mischievous side again. Needless to say, Uther had been unimpressed to find all of the suits of armour in a bowing, kneeling or saluting stance.

**  
and when they were only halfway up**

Alia giggled as she slid down the hill stopping halfway down as Arthur chased after her with the knights shaking their heads at the pair and they slowly followed.

After tickling Alia, Arthur looked at the girl. "Race you to the bottom?"

"What does the winner get?"

"A hug from Merlin?"

"No!"

"We'll sort it out later?"

"Okie!" she giggled and ran off

"Hey I didn't say go!" he laughed running after her.

**  
they were neither up nor down.**

Merlin watched Arthur and Alia run towards him and groaned he could see something going wrong. He was mildly surprised when they reached the bottom without getting hurt. However, Arthur did not stop running until he reached Merlin and grabbed him around the waist spinning around until they stopped

"Having fun" Merlin chuckled and Arthur nodded then pressed his lips to Merlin ignoring the fact the Knights were watching. Arthur chuckled deepening the kiss as the knights wolf whistled and cheered. He could feel Merlin's face heat up and then pulled back slowly taking a few slow kisses. He looked at Merlin and smiled

"You..."

"Yes..."

"Oh" Arthur chuckled and pulled back he looked at the knights who were grinning. They all patted his back or ruffled his hair as they passed walking back with one of them carrying Alia. Arthur grinned back at Merlin and pulled him close.

"What a nice work out" he grinned.

* * *

Any more ideas?


End file.
